A Painter's Desire
by Reaper.death
Summary: The idea of her painting came from a dream where she saw all the people from Wonderland, but not Alice. The painting included everyone but Alice. Why? Alice left. It's all proof in her painting, Alice is gone. She finished the game and left back home, and now this girl, Sonya, is forced to participate. Wonderland claimed her painting, and soon her heart. BloodXOC
1. I Painted My Dream

**Reaper. death: **I only wrote this because TailsDoll123 inspired me with her oneshot, White Rabbit. I love you, friend! Continue with your awesome stories!

**I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

**Dedicated to TailsDoll123, thanks for bein' a friend.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

_Chapter One_

Each calculating stroke her brush made was perfect, with absolute precision and care. The thick paintbrush in her hands glided around the once white portrait, careful and clean. The girl's lightly tanned fingers were smeared with paint, and her apron-clad body was as well. A strawberry Pocky was sticking from between her lips, the girl chewing slowly as if it helped her concentration.

Which did.

The girl pulled her hand back, setting the paintbrush on the table that stood next to her, and stretched, taking in a break to crack her bones to soothe the soreness of painting for many hours.

The sixteen year old girl was sitting in a half empty room, where the only thing inside was her on a chair, an easel with a painting resting on it, a small table with her paints and brushes next to her, and her satchel and violin case, both sat abandoned behind her. On the right side of the room was a large window that acted as the wall, donning pure white curtains that allowed the light to seep in dully

The girl stretched her arms up above her before resuming her work, painting with pure concentration once again. Soon, the blank portrait was now filled with a creative image of her extraordinary talent. It was true that this girl was a prodigy in the arts.

A man in his late thirties, with dull brown hair and light gray eyes, came into the room, wearing an expensive Armani suit. He sighed, almost happily, seeing the girl at work before he strode towards her. She flinched, hearing his footsteps, but continued. "I see you're working on your latest masterpiece, Sonya," The man said, watching the girl paint with extreme interest. Sonya grunted lightly in response, finding herself too busy to reply. The man walked up to her and took a peek. He let out a gasp. "Oh, my!"

Sonya took one last stroke before pulling her right hand back and set the palette and brush down on the table. Her masterpiece was done. She felt proud of it. Her newest painting was an inspiration from a peculiar dream… A dream involving_ Alice in Wonderland_.

On the far left, there was a room with the 'Drink Me' bottle and the 'Eat Me' cake that followed soon after. From there, it transitioned into Wonderland, where you could see large polka-dotted mushrooms with a large green caterpillar sitting on it smoking from a pipe. Then, there was a forest where there were plenty of strange signs that pointed at all sorts of directions, but a purple, striped cat sat in the branches giving a wide, toothy smile. Then past the forest stood the Mad Hatter sitting at a long table enjoying a cup of afternoon tea with the March Hare and The Dormouse. Not too far you could find Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, standing side by side. Then there was The Duchess, and then to the far end was Heart Castle, defended by cards, where The Queen and King of Hearts stood with The Knave of Hearts. At the bottom, you could see The White Rabbit running towards Wonderland, glancing at his pocket watch.

Sonya's masterpiece, _Wonderland_. Inspired by a dream, which ironically is what Wonderland was. Her eyes drooping, she fell into a short sleepy daze as the man, Mr. Browne, kept admiring her latest work.

"_Hey, did you know? Every game has its rules_."

Sonya flinched, hearing another man's voice, and continued to cringe as the unfamiliar voice continued.

"_And those rules are cemented from the very beginning… But you already know this, right?_"

"…I see you have a strong liking towards Alice in Wonderland, don't you, Sonya?" Mr. Browne commented as Sonya woke up quickly, snapping her head up with her eyes wide open. "It's beautiful and illustrious, almost a fantasy, just like the novel. …but…"

Sonya glanced at the pondering man who stared hard at the painting. "Yes? Something wrong?" There was absolutely nothing wrong with her painting, was there?

"The more I look at it and recognize most of the characters, I can't help but think it's a shame that this Wonderland is missing its Alice. It ruins the whole visual, I think."

Sonya froze before looking at her painting in response to that statement. Quickly scanning it, she realized that what he said was, without a doubt, true. Alice was missing—the main character of the novel—and all the other characters were there. Yet…it didn't ruin anything. It felt…

_True_.

"I personally don't think it's wrong," Sonya said, crossing her arms as she turned away from him. "It's perfectly fine without Alice, don't you think?"

That's right. Her dream had everything _but_ Alice. Cheshire Cat, Mad Hatter, card soldiers, Queen of Hearts, etc. All but _Alice_. As if…she had left.

She left.

"I do suppose you're right, but without Alice, it's a complete waste, eh?" Mr. Browne pressed, causing Sonya to ignore him. He blinked and sighed. "Ah, well, it's your painting, and it's impressive all on its own. A grand painting!"

Sonya nodded before she began untying her stained apron. Mr. Browne glanced at his watch and gasped, "Ah! We must hurry and go back to the hotel! We need to pack up and go back to America, yes? Hurry now, clean up!" Mr. Browne turned and rushed out the room.

Sonya shook her head before dropping her apron onto her seat. "I'll leave once the painting is dry…" As she began putting her paints up, she glanced at the painting once more, feeling nostalgic.

A Wonderland without their Alice. It seemed so right and perfect. As if that's what Wonderland is right now. Yes, Mr. Browne was right, it was a shame that she left out Alice, but still… Why did it seem so right?

Why did it seem so true?

Sonya rubbed her soft hands together, feeling the need to clean her hands, but sleepiness overtook her and she sat down by the stool, right next to her satchel and violin case. Rubbing her face, she yawned. "I'm so sleepy…guess a nap wouldn't hurt, right?"

Closing her eyes, she blacked out, curled up in a ball.

* * *

*Tap-Tap-Tap*

Struggling to open her eyes, everything was hazy and blurry. But the more she had her eyes open, her vision readjusted and focused. "W-What's…that noise?" Sonya stifled a yawn as she stood up and stretched.

Over by the large window, an adorable white rabbit, dressed in a red checkered waist coat, brown pants, and carried a large gold pocket watch stood, outside. On its little button nose rested a pair of frameless round spectacles. It looked…familiar.

Its little paw continued batting against the window, wanting to come inside, causing a light tapping sound to fill the room. Her feet began moving by itself and she found herself at the window, opening the only door that stood in the middle. Sticking her head out, she smiled, "Hey, little guy. Did someone leave you out?"

The rabbit smiled, to her shock, and hopped over to her, walking inside. Confused, Sonya left the door open as she turned around, seeing it head towards her now dried painting. She walked after the rabbit and smiled as the rabbit gazed at her masterpiece. She felt bubbly inside, proud.

"You like it?" Sonya asked, crouching beside the rabbit. It glanced at her, nodding. She giggled and placed a hand on its little head. "Great! It makes me happy that you do!" She then pulled the rabbit into a hug and stood up, holding the small animal to the painting. "It's my latest painting. I call it, _Wonderland_. Not the most creative name, but I like it." Pointing to the White Rabbit in the portrait, she giggled, "And there you are!"

To her surprise, the rabbit held out a paw and ran it across the painting, as if to feel the texture of her hard work. Because her painting was dry, the colors did not smear, so she didn't mind. What she did mind was that the rabbit started talking.

"It's wonderful, my darling love! So beautiful and descriptive, your talents are high and above!"

Sonya deadpanned in shocked as it jumped out of her arms. It landed right in front of her and continued to stare at the painting.

"Lovely… Absolutely stunning. I've never seen a painter capture truth as well as you," The rabbit said as Sonya blushed. Though she was freaking out about a talking rabbit, there was something about his compliments on her art that made her blush.

"You think so? Painting, for me, is merely a hobby," Sonya said as she walked over to the stool and strapped the violin case to her back, and picked up her satchel, letting it dangle over her shoulders.

"You've captured the emotion as well. An emotion of happiness and wonder, but also…sad and grieving. Just as how Wonderland is when Alice disappeared."

Sonya turned to the rabbit, only to see her portrait gone, only the easel was there. "Where did it…?" Only the rabbit was standing there, and it was looking at her with its red blood eyes, sparkling in intense emotions.

Loneliness.

Sadness.

Agony.

"Will you follow this White Rabbit to Wonderland?" The rabbit asked as Sonya stepped back, eyes full of horror when she heard voices flooding around the room. Coming from _them._

"**No, Miss!**" "**Don't follow that rabbit!**" "**He'll take you to where it'll be the end of you!**"

Sonya felt her breath hitch in her throat as she lost feeling in her legs, shaking and twitching. She didn't believe in whatever they said, but… She simply turned around and headed for the door. She'll just recreate the portrait later once she left back to America. Japan was too much for her.

"Good grief, you're hopeless."

In a split second, she felt an arm grab her shoulders and another underneath her knees, and she was now off the ground. The person who had her was a young man, round-rimmed glasses pressed in front of crimson eyes and white hair that was cut choppily, but just a little past his chin. On his head sat a pair of white rabbit ears.

He was cute, in her eyes, but all she could say was, "EHHHHHH?!", and his response was a low chuckle.

"Please don't scream in my ear, my dear," He said before heading towards the door that lead outside to the garden. She was thrown over his shoulder, one hand on her waist and another under her knees, and one of her hands was gripping softly to one of his ears.

"Who the…?! What the…!? Put me down!" Sonya cried as he rushed out the door, where they were now in a green garden that Mr. Browne held in high regard. "Let me go! NOW!"

The man ran, letting a smile curve on his lips. "I'm afraid I can't do that. But don't you worry—I'll put you down when get there."

Up ahead, in front of the relaxation fountain, stood a large chasm, its black hole showing the deepness of it. "We shall jump down that hole, my little painter!" Sonya jerked the hand that gripped his ear, causing him to jolt as he stopped in front of the giant hole.

"HOLE?! Why on earth is there a chasm in Mr. Browne's garden?!" Sonya cried, trying to kick for freedom. Oh, how she wished her elder brother was here, then he would beat this kidnapper senseless!

Then they would go back to America and enjoy a quiet dinner, then watch wrestling. A perfect day in America.

"Why indeed, hmm?" The man laughed, snuggling the side of his head against her body, "Regardless. If there's a hole that we know, then down it we'll go!"

And with that rhyme, he jumped down into the endless chasm, causing Sonya to scream.

"NOOO, YOU FUCKING RABBBIIIIIIIIIT!"

* * *

**~~ (To be continued) ~~**

**A/N: **And that's a wrap! So! Hopefully, you all will review and I will try to update as soon as I can! With lots of love, Reaper. death signing out!

Review people, it shows me how much you like this story! No reviews, I'll assume you either didn't like it or you were too lazy to even write "Good Job" or "Craptastic Story!". Review. Just...

I'll accept anything!


	2. Never Dreamed This Could Happen!

**Reaper. death**: Sorry for the delay! My mom broke my pen drive (again) and it had all of my updates written and saved in there, so I was PMSing like a woman on her cycle. And then my computer crashed down! GAH! I'm glad I bought an extra pen drive and had a notebook laptop lying around.

Anyways, you guys know the drill: Read and Review.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Heart/Clover/Joker/Daiya no Kuni no Alice. But I do own a certain painter.

* * *

"OH MY GOSH YOU CRAZY BUNNY EAR WEARING COSPLAYING KIDNAPPER, LET ME GO!"

I was hyperventilating as my insane kidnapper held me close as we descended down the never-ending hole in unimaginable speed. I was screaming my lungs off, my throat burning, and my hands pushing the man's face away. His face was too close!

Tooclosetooclosetooclose-!

"Mrrrgh! Sonffffya! Stobft dafft!" He muffled through the palm of my hands, causing me to push even more. "Hhhngfh!" Letting me go with one hand, he grabbed my wrists together in his gloved hand, smiling at me. "Sonya~."

My heart was beating past the limit, my brown eyes widened in fear as I let out another scream. In the momentum, I had raised a knee, banging it against his 'little kidnapper'. You know, where the sun doesn't shine.

"OWWWW?!" His face churned in pain as I pushed him away, almost gliding in the air downwards to get away from him.

I so hope I was the cause of him no longer being able to have children.

To my surprise, as he held his crotch painfully, his body was being lifted higher in the air. Was he…was he going up? No, I was wrong. He's not going up; I'm falling down the hole faster. I watch as he said something towards me, but I couldn't hear him. I was pulled into the dark deep hole, leaving him behind.

I'm falling alone now, falling backwards. Alone. It wouldn't be the first time. I've been through loneliness. And I found myself a cure… Friends… good ones, and a loving brother.

An image of a tall tan man with short black hair and brown eyes and the beautiful girl around my age with her auburn hair and brown eyes, both of them smiled at me fondly. The ones I cherished so much. They meant everything to me. I closed my eyes, remembering how they waved to me one afternoon, calling out my name so warmly and fondly, that no one could match their love for me.

.

"_Sonya, welcome home! Dinner will be ready in a few, so let's talk! WWE* is on around seven, we got time."_

.

"_Sonya, how was today's recording? My modeling interview for Teen's Mag went so well! Maybe we could model together? I bet there's not one person out there who doesn't know your music and art."_

.

**I miss you. The both of you.**

.

In the darkness, alone, I was suddenly assaulted by a strange sensation. Not the feeling of being airborne, but the feeling of warm air ventilation supporting me underneath. A strong gale. A sense of relief flows into me through my veins iced with fear.

Just when I thought that, the balance the gale gave my body got upset, I started falling down at a dash, making me scream, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Exactly like the way a roller coaster goes down, the speed I fall at keeps going up steadily, causing me to scream once more. My throat burned as I did so. Oh, Mr. Browne won't be happy about this.

I keep screaming until I can't scream any more. I don't care if I injure my voice, I'll deal with both it and Mr. Browne later. I just hope he didn't schedule any concerts or performances. Prepared for death, I shut my eyes tightly and held my hands together in front of my chest in a prayer, a tear escaping my closed eyes.

"AUUUUGH! I'M DYING! I'M DYING!" Remember when I said that I was prepared for death? Yeah, that was a lie. I'm pretty sure you all weren't really convinced, huh?

Suddenly, something shot through my body like lightning, my joints prickling from the sensation. Darkness fills my mind and before I knew it, I had blacked out.

* * *

~ (No one's POV) ~

BANG! BANG!

The wine-haired man glared at the Mafioso in front of him before pushing up his glasses and held up his rifle once more. He had his hair in a braid, a stubble beard on his chin, and wore a yellow suit that matched his usually sunny personality. He was The Dutch. "Dammit, Hatter, stay still!"

The Mad Hatter, dressed in a white suit and a black top hat decorated with playing cards, roses, and raven feathers merely smirked at The Dutch before him. He had black hair shinier than a raven's feather, trailing down his neck and emerald eyes that screamed danger. An amused smirk split his face. "Why, I am standing still, **Mary**. If you weren't such a bad shot, **Mary**, then maybe you wouldn't have missed, **Mary**."

The Dutch had a large visible anger mark growing on his head as he eagerly pulled the trigger, sending a flurry of bullets at The Mad Hatter one after another. A man with carroty gold hair in wavy curls and a pair of tan rabbit ears on his head dash forward, pulling out his own gold pirate gun and sent his own bullets towards The Dutch, all the while dodging the incoming bullets.

People with no eyes, Faceless, dashed forward, pulling out their own guns as they pile behind the Ones with Duties that they work for and shoot at their enemies. It's utter chaos as the civilians who are lingering about run away with cries and screams.

A teenager with short hot pink hair, matching cat ears with many piercings, dressed in a leather punk fashion, a functional cat tail, and a purple boa crouches at the sidelines, his lips curved into a grin, The Cheshire Cat. Holding his pink gun that is connected to the chain on his collar, he creeps up to the chaotic crowd that shoots one another without hesitation. Before he could join, however, a pleasant scent reaches his nose.

It smelled just like a certain person, making his chest tighten with pain. His leather gloved right hand flies up to his chest, a sorrowful look on his face reaching his amber eyes.

~POMF~

His ears perk up from the faint sound and he turns away from the fight, sniffing the air. The wonderful scent was coming from a direction the opposite from the fight, somewhere near the fun house and the prize-winning stalls. His white shoes hit the ground as he runs off, his curiosity getting the better of him.

* * *

~ (Sonya POV) ~

The floor below me was bouncy and soft… Like…a bounce house. Yeah, a bounce house. Wait… I shot up, hugging my violin case that happened to survive the fall, looking around. I was in a bounce house shaped like a castle. Quickly crawling out of it, I stood on my feet, looking around. I wasn't in Japan anymore. They didn't have an amusement park so bright and…yellow.

I rubbed my eyes, the stalls, the rides, and the people there were…WHOA, THEY DON'T HAVE FACES! "I-Is this some sort of special effects Hollywood hasn't revealed yet?" I gulped. Okay, okay…Sonya, don't freak out. This isn't America…this isn't Japan. "Where am I?"

"Snff…snff…" I blinked when a boy with hot pink hair and cat ears popped his head from behind, sniffing me. "Hmm~, you smell like paint—" His eyes blinked when he saw the bottom of a violin case came his way.

BAM!

"OWW~!"

"O-M-F-G! Enough with you creepy cosplayers!" I screeched as he fell back, his back hitting the ground. I swung my violin case back, glaring at him. "Stupid…dorky…weirdo…cat ear wearing…PUNK!"

The cat-eared teen rubbed his nose, groaning painfully, before glaring at me. "OWW! That really hurt!" He stood up, turned his head, and folded his arms. "You are so NOT cute!"

"Who said I was!?" We found ourselves in a glaring contest.

"Is that how strangers are supposed to treat other strangers?"

"I dunno, are strangers supposed to smell other strangers? CREEPER!" He never realized as he argued with me that some man with wine red hair and a yellow suit had approached him, his rifle returning to its original form as a violin. Wait, A RIFLE!?

I hugged the violin case close, for mental support, before looking around. "I-I need to get out of here! But how? I can't believe this! Stupid bunny-eared cosplayer! EUGH! I am never going to attend another A-Kon ever again!...okay, that's a lie, but I'm never talking to a cosplayer ever again!"

The cat boy glanced at The Dutch before shrugging, "What is she talking about, Gowland?" Gowland shrugged. "I'm not sure, Boris—oh? Did you say you're not from around here?" Could she be a—?

Before I could answer, Boris began batting against my high ponytail, "Heheh~."

"Hey!"

Swing.

"Stop that!" "No."

Swing.

* * *

~ (No one's POV) ~

The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, and The Tweedle Twins sauntered down the path towards the more festive area of The Amusement Park, weapons gone. They saw Gowland head down this path—Oh, speak of the devil. "Mary." The Mad Hatter said and that was enough to make Gowland turn around. The Mad Hatter sent a cocky, yet suave smirk at Gowland before his emerald eyes caught the sight of the young girl who was ignoring Boris, who was in turn batting at her hair happily and playfully.

"Well, well, Gowland, look what we have here…a pretty little girl dressed so strangely, I wonder what her name could be?" The Mad Hatter murmured quite loudly, catching her attention. She gave him a long look before shaking his head, causing him to blink.

'_Total womanizer, thank god Judith taught me how to judge a man by his clothes_,' she thought as he simply smiled at her handsomely. '_He has to be gay, but won't admit it._' She inwardly rolled her eyes before gasping when a gold pistol was shoved in front of her.

"Why are you rolling your eyes at Blood, huh?" The carroty blonde man asked as he towered over her. She gulped when he placed a finger on the trigger, eager to pull and get the floor messy with blood. She shivered before noticing there was something that differenced him from the others. Something they both had in common.

"Wait! Don't kill me!"

He jolted before glaring at her, "Why the hell should I not?"

She prodded at her light pink scarf that wrapped around her neck snuggly, almost desperate, "We're fellow scarf-wearing buddies!"

The March Hare lowered his gun slightly, giving her an odd look as if saying, '_Bitch, please, no such thang_.' "Scarf-wearing…buddies?"

She nodded, "You and I are the only ones wearing scarves, mister! We have to stick together! It's a rule!"

The March Hare's ears drooped down, "Never heard that rule before…" He put the gun away as the girl sighed in relief, only for Blood to chuckle,

"Heheh. That was quite amusing, young lady. Tell me, what is your name?"

The girl gave him a questioning look before shrugging, "….My name's Sonya Cornejo!" She gave them all a wink that had a star pop out and the peace sign, causing them all except for Blood to deadpan at her.

Blood bowed politely, "Well, Sonya, my name is Blood Dupre, and if I may ask, what are you doing out here in this boring place? Besides catching my eyes, that is." He threw in a flirty smirk at her, only to receive the opposite reaction he expected from her.

She had deadpanned at him, "Ah-ha-ha-ha…no. Stop that. It's not gonna take you anywhere, Blood." She then shook her head and let out a mushroom sigh. She didn't like playboys. She despised them.

Blood deadpanned at her in return before The Tweedle Twins ran from their place and hugged each of Sonya's arms. The blue one said, "I'm Dee!" And the red one said, "I'm Dum!" They both then chorused together, "And you're our new Onee-chan!"

…

…

What?

Sonya gave them a sympathetic smile before shaking her head, "Sorry, boys, as much as I like playing pretend siblings, I already have a—oh my…." She fell silent when tears (fake, but she didn't know the difference) formed in the twins' eyes.

"S-So you hate us?"

Crack.

Sonya glomped them both, "Aaah! I'm so sorry, you cute little boys! I'm a very stupid girl! Of course I don't hate you! I'll be happy to be your big sister—augh!" Boris grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her away from the twins, grinning as he hugged her from behind.

"Sorry guys, but I found her first, and I don't feel like sharin'," Boris snickered as he hugged the girl around her waist, only to receive a flinch and a shudder. His tail swished contently at the reaction. She was amusing already…well, until she practically shoved his face away.

"Ew! I hate it when men just throw themselves at harmless little girls! Step off, would ya?" Sonya grunted as Boris gloomed. Her hand was soft, though…

Blood took interest in what she said before noticing Gowland looking at the girl with interest as well. He almost felt disgusted. Gowland was perhaps more than twice her age older than the young girl and he had the nerve to set eyes on her? He found himself chuckling.

"What's wrong, **MARY**? Why are you looking at her like that, **MARY**? Are you dreaming of the days when you were actually young, **MARY**? You know it's been so long since I've seen a woman on your arms, **MARY**. Maybe your pent up frustrations made you so idiotic nowadays, **MARY**?"

~BOOM BOOM~

Gowland didn't hesitate to send a flurry of bullets straight at Blood and The March Hare, ignoring the screams Sonya shrieked as she stepped back. Boris heaved a sigh before grabbing Sonya and dragging her away.

"Hey, how does a soda pop sound to you?" Boris asked as Sonya trembled.

"Ah..uh…whu…huhh…hh..nah…stra…"

"Strawberry? They got that."

* * *

At a large snack shack, Boris set the soda on the table and sat down next to Sonya as she fanned herself. "You feeling better?"

"Uhh…where am I exactly, um…Boris, right?" Sonya asked as she glanced at him. He grinned at her, indicating that she guessed correctly.

"You're in Wonderland." He flinched when she facepalmed. "Uh, what's up?" She didn't reply and he poked her cheek, "Heh, you keep making different faces, it's cute." Sonya blushed a little before looking up.

"I'm not cute. I'm talented. That's it." Sonya huffed before sighing, "I'm glad I know how to adapt to different places, or I would have gone crazy." She hugged her violin case, "Uwaaah~ I'm so glad I still have this… And my bag, and my scarf."

Boris patted the violin case, glad that she didn't smack it into his face for once, "Are you any good?" Sonya nodded, "Very good! It's one of my specialties!"

Boris and Sonya were soon pulled into a silly chat about the violin. "Gowland, the guy with the yellow suit, plays and he's really bad."

"Seriously? How bad?"

"Your ears will bleed."

"I'd like to see that for myself, I mean, hear that!" Sonya said with a huff, proud that she corrected herself in time. Boris snorted a little. This girl was funny.

"You'll be sorry."

* * *

They never noticed Peter walking up from behind them, glaring at Boris as he held up the Medicine of Hearts. He couldn't go up and make Sonya drink it, that mangled cat would stop him, and he couldn't ask her to drink it peacefully, she'd hit him and his little 'Peter' again. He debated before noticing the soda can. Popping the vial open, he walked over slowly and poured the contents into the can before placing the stopper back onto the vial and was about to set it down on the table when Sonya turned around quickly.

…

…

…

"…Sonya, my dear—"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! CREEPER!"

POW

Peter zoomed off, clutching his cheeks. Ohhh, his Sonya was just shy! And shaken up! That's it! She was scared and him being there wasn't good for her already stressed health. He'll leave her be to calm down.

…for now.

* * *

After the bunny cosplayer disappeared, Sonya was close to hyperventilating. "Huffhuffhuff haaah! Huffhuffhuff haaah!" Boris grabbed the can of pop and handed it over.

"Here, drink!"

Sonya took the can and sipped a little of the strawberry fluid before gagging, "Ugh! It tastes a little funny…!"

"Hey, we don't waste food here. Drink." Sonya reluctantly downed the rest, freezing up at the bitterness. Boris sighed before noticing the blue vial sitting on the table, defenseless. "Oh…did he…did that rabbit really do what I think he did?"

Sonya wiped her lips with her sleeve, looking over to Boris, "What, Boris? What did that rabbit do?"

"I think he put this in your drink," Boris held up the Medicine of Hearts. Sonya paused before paling.

"I'M GOING TO DIE! THAT CREEPER PUT SOME SORT OF POISON IN MY DRINK!" Sonya hugged her violin, "Oh, Violet (pronounced Vee-Oh-Let), I'm going to die because of a bunny cosplayer. I prayed to God that I never wanted this to happen. Ever! Boris! You're the first person who I actually began to think of as a friend. You can have my stuff if I die since I don't think my brother will ever come to Wonderland—" Boris tapped her forehead, immediately shutting her up.

"You're not gonna die."

"Huh? I'm not?"

"No, this medicine he put in your drink just makes you unable to return home. Now you gotta play the game."

"…"

Boris blinked. Sonya stood there, quiet with her lips clamped shut tightly. Boris pouted, he wanted a reaction. Gosh, she was funny. "Sonya, you heard what I said, right?"

Nod.

"You can't go home now until you finish the game."

Nod.

"Want me to repeat it?"

Nod.

"You can't go—"

"DAMN YOU MOTHER EFFING BUNNY COSPLAYING CREEPER!"

Boris scowled, "Well that was rude. Don't interrupt me, you asked me to repeat myself, you know!"

~ (To be Continued) ~

* * *

**Reaper. death**: I actually had fun with this one. It's a little shorter than I wanted to, but that notebook is really hard to type on. It's so small... I made too many mistakes because of that and editing it was a pain.

BUT I WON'T GIVE UP.

And the only reason I didn't update this earlier was because I had trouble deciding who should be paired with Sonya. I had two people come forward and say, "BLOOD DUPRE!" I admit I hate writing about that guy, but I'm interested in how it'll turn out.

Please read and review!

*WWE: World Wide Entertainment. Wrestlers fight each other.


	3. And I Wake Up From A Bittersweet Dream

**Reaper. death**: Do you all know how much I love you? No, no, how MUCH I friggin' love you? I don't think any of you understands my love for you all!

Asdfghjkl! I love you all!

And I can't get enough of writing. But I've been getting pretty lazy~ Ah, well, supersushicupcake whips me into shape. LOL, we're good cyber friends!

**Disclaime**r: I do not own any of the series! Simple as that.

* * *

_The day was mild and nice, not a cloud in the endless blue sky. The tree I sat under was large, its protective branches of leaves shielding me unnecessarily from the gentle sun. The picnic rug underneath me felt soft and plushy, a can of iced tea flavored with lemon. Brisk, one of my favorite drink._

_Sitting at the picnic with me is a girl with flowing auburn hair that cascades past her shoulders, flowing beautifully in every way. Her hazel eyes looks at me warmly before she nibbles on a sandwich, just mayo, lettuce and tomato. She was a model, and she had to watch what she eats. Her name was Judy (A nickname), my best friend._

_A hand slaps my back, causing me to jolt and almost spill my drink, and I glared up, seeing a familiar grinning face. He is tall with black hair that is messily unkempt, with slightly tired brown eyes and tan skin. My big brother, Jesus._

_But not everyone I love is here. Up ahead, I can see two more people coming. A girl around fourteen with shoulder-length darkish blonde hair and happy sea foam eyes. Her arms are wrapped around a boy's arm, and she waves over to us. More specifically, at me. Her name is Jessi, and she is my adopted little sister._

_The wind blows gently, cooling down my now heated body as I looked at the boy, who was the same age as me, she's clinging to with adoration and…love. His black hair is at chin length, and neat yet boyishly slightly messy, and I grin to myself at his usual hairstyle. It was so him, and I loved it. The minute our eyes meet, I found myself frozen where I sat, his eyes lulling me in. They were phantom jewels to me, my mind clouded with thoughts that only had him._

_His violet eyes._

_He looks away to give Jessi his full attention and they hug, lovingly. My heart throbs as I look away, trying hard not to cry. _

_If it wasn't for me, they wouldn't have met each other._

_If it wasn't for me, they wouldn't have fallen in love._

_If it wasn't for me…_

_I wouldn't be heartbroken and suffer._

* * *

~~ (Sonya POV) ~~

"Mmrr…hnngh…GAHH!" I shot up from my bed, panting as bullets of sweat slid down my face. I slapped my cheeks rapidly before kicking off the sheets. "Oh…wow…what a scary nightmare! Ugh!" Kicking off the comforter, which was sooo warm, I hopped out of bed and went straight for the bathroom.

There were no showers in Wonderland. Just baths. I immediately adapt to the new enviorment and let the hot and cold water run. Dipping my hand into the water, I shiver in excitement.

Warm~ Warm warm warm—

BAM!

"Miss Sonya, you're late for work!" A Faceless female worker barges into the bathroom, just as I was about to rid myself of that stupid thin nightgown. I blinked before gaping.

"NOOOO! I'M LATE, EVEN IN THIS WORLD?!"

Nothing about me will ever change, huh?

* * *

Tugging on the yellow blazer with a music note and staff motif that fit my body, I positioned the cute blue and black diamond checkered mini skirt before dashing off, trying to make it past the Faceless having fun around the Amusement Park.

"Man, just when I was halfway to the snack shack, I forgot I was wearing my scarf and had to go back to my room, only to realize I was wearing it already! I am such an airhead—and why am I talking to myself?!" I cried as Faceless looked my way. I hung my head down, never noticing a green blur coming right at me.

POW

Falling back from impact, I let out a cry and fell to the ground, right on the county seat. Sitting on my bottom, I gripped my behind, gritting my teeth at the pain. "Gahh! Right on my butt, man! It hurts— Hey, it's pretty soft~!"

"Is it? Can I squeak in a touch?" A voice asked as I blinked and looked forward, seeing an auburn haired boy with yellow streaks, and…mouse ears and a tail! Another effing cosplayer!...but he's sooo cute! Wait..did he say he wanted to touch my butt? No way! No one shall touch it! Just me!

…

I have serious issues.

"Pervert. Touch your own," I said as I got up onto my feet, the boy frowned cutely and got up as well. He and I dusted ourselves off until he sniffed the air and darted his face towards me, sniffing.

Sniff~ Sniff~

A bead of sweat rolled down from my forehead as I watched the boy sniff at me. I have no cheese on me, Mr. Mouse. Sorry.

"You smell good…"

"It's the morning scent of being late~," I strutted in place, happy that I had actually taken a quick bath and… Late. Late. Late! LATE! "GAHHH! I'M LATE!"

"SQUUEEEEEK! SORRRY!" The boy shrieked before running off at lightning speed to God knows where and I dashed off to wherever I was supposed to go. I'm going to the bathroom! No, I'm going to the haunted house, no wait, I'm going to the—

"Nyaah~ Gotcha!" A pair of hands clasped around and I freaked out, hearing a purr behind me. "Hey, Sonya, let's go on some rides. Let's party!"

"Boris, let go of me! I gotta work, unlike you!" I hissed as I managed to break out of his grasp and shake a finger at him, "I like to party once in a while, but not every day. It makes you sick."

Boris rolled his eyes and whined, "Work, work~, that's all you care about whenever we talk. You're late, right? No one will mind. Let's party hard!" I huffed my cheeks out and jab him in the chest.

"If you don't work, you don't eat. My brother always says that, and I have to agree with him." He even works when I send him money from my job to provide for him and Jessi.

Boris pouted and swatted my hand away, "So not cute—"

"BORIS! I thought I told you to leave the Foreigner alone." Gowland arrived into the scene, giving the cat-eared boy a trying look. "A worker told me Sonya was late for work, and I thought it was because she overslept, but now I see it was because of you."

Boris frowned at the Dutch, "Work is stupid anyways and playing is more fun—"

"Sorry, Gowland, I'll get to work right away! And I did overslept, but Boris kept me up," I said as I shoved Boris away from me. Waving, I ran off, heading straight for the snack shop. Gowland and Boris stood there before the Dutch elbowed the Cheshire cat in the stomach.

"She's out of your league, cat." Gowland teased as Boris hissed at him, "Oh yeah? You're way older than her, **Mary**!"

Cha-chak!

Boris zoomed off, knowing that Gowland had turned his violin into a rifle. "GET BACK HERE, YOU MANGY CAT!"

BOOM, BOOM!

…

"Your aim sucks!"

* * *

~~ (No one's POV) ~~

"Are you sure you want to close up the place, Miss?" A Faceless worker asked the Foreigner, who was busy wiping down the popcorn machine. Apparently, the stupid thing clogged up with kernels and Sonya was having a hard time cleaning it out.

"I was late for work today, so this is the least that I can do," Sonya said as she scooped out the remaining popcorn that was inside and into two bags. "See you later."

The worker nodded and left, and Sonya waited patiently to hear the door close. She took in a deep breath before screaming,

"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU STUPID GHOST!"

In the corner of the snack room, there was a quiver, a transparent cloud of a person's form. Soon, it turned into a pale floating Faceless, reaching her arms out for Sonya. "**Foreigner…please**—"

"GYAAAH! GO AWAY, I DON'T SEE YOU!" The Foreigner screeched as another ghost appeared in the popcorn machine.

"**Listen to us**—"

"LISTEN TO MY FIST!" Sonya shouted lividly as she punched the popcorn machine with her small fist before pulling it back, shaking it while jumping around, "Gahh! I was trolled! I can't punch through a machine! And you can't hit ghosts! Gaahhh!"

The two ghosts sweatdropped at the jumping Foreigner. Was warning her really that worth it? Yes, it was. They had to, or Wonderland…would ruin her life.

"**Miss**—"

Rattle, rattle~ BOOM!

The impact of Sonya's punch made the popcorn machine rattle and out exploded the pent up kernel-turned-popcorn. Sonya screamed as she was pelted with popcorn, hands flailing around. "GAHH! MAKE IT STOP! THE SALTY SNACK IS HURTING ME!"

"**We…we should try again later…**" The female Faceless ghost murmured as the male ghost nodded and they slipped through the wall, leaving the popcorn filled room behind as the girl had her hand sticking out of the salty puffy snack.

"H…Help…salty….popped corn…"

* * *

The snack room was spotless and Sonya huffed in accomplishment, putting the broom away. It took her only ten minutes to clean up everything, and thrown it into the trash, and was now ready to go back to her room for a well-deserved sleep. Picking up the popcorn bags she packed earlier, she headed for the door. Stepping out of the shop after shutting down the lights, she pulled out a set of keys and locked it, closing the door. "Hah… Until tomorrow, eh?" It was still daylight outside, but just a minute ago, it was night! "Gah! Did I take so long, b-but it was just fifteen minutes ago when we closed down!"

Running a hand through her hair, she sighed before tousling through her silky ebony locks. Geez, this world was confusing.

"Ah, it's the Foreigner!" Sonya turned and saw the mouse boy from earlier today. He happily skipped over and sniffed the air, "You smell like cheesy popcorn, chu~ I like that smell!" Sonya blinked before holding out one of the bags to him.

"We dusted the popcorn with cheese powder, have some, it's yums," Sonya said as the boy gladly accepted it.

"Chu~ A gift for me? You're so nice, chu~! I know! I'll squeak you a kiss as a thank you! Chuuuuu~" The boy pursed his lips, jumping at her, but she slapped his hat down.

"Kiss yourself." She scolded as the boy whimpered and readjusted his small hat. She sighed as the mouse boy sniffled and she patted his head. "I'm sorry, Mickey Mouse."

"M-Mickey Mouse…? N-No, I'm Pierce Villiers, chu…" The mouse boy said as Sonya smacked herself upside the head. Of course he's not Mickey, he's not wearing red shorts! Or…have black mouse ears or say "Hawha!"… But that's not the point.

…

…

"Mickey, why is it still light out when it was just night a while ago?" Sonya asked as Pierce gloomed.

"My…my name is Pierce, Foreigner…" Pierce meekly corrected as Sonya slapped herself upside the head and bowed politely.

"Sorry, sorry. My name's Sonya, very nice to meet you, Pierce," Sonya said as she patted his head. "So, tell me why the night turned into day? Pretty please?" Sonya added in an idol smile that made Pierce glow, immediately warming up to her.

"Okay! It's because—"

"Hey, this isn't the Clock Tower. Haha, my bad! Oh, hey! The mouse!"

A brunet man with red eyes, wearing a red trench coat, had suddenly approached them and Pierce immediately wavered and paled. Sonya was also paling.

'There are so many…of them around him,' She thought as she saw all the outlines of people around the brunet. She shook her head and concentrated on only the living people around her. "Ah, Pierce, do you know him—?"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S THE KNIIIIIIGHT!" Pierce dashed off, popcorn in hand, leaving Sonya behind with a stranger. What a great 'was-going-to-be-her' friend.

"Mickey Mouse! Why!?" Sonya called after him before sighing. Poo! She didn't remember Mickey being such a coward. "Was Disney making him a lie?! Maybe the creepypasta_ Abandoned By Disney _was a bit true… Disney could be evil!"

_Abandoned By Disney _has nothing to do with this, Sonya. Get your facts straight.

"Hey, who're you?" The trench coat man asked as Sonya blinked, and turned to him. She smiled and waved to him.

"Oh, my name's Sonya, what's yours?"

He simply smiled back and placed a hand on her head. "That lost look on your face is very cute. Super cute. Stay that way, okay?" She didn't understood a thing as he removed his hand and grinned, "Haha! My name's Ace, the Knave of Hearts! Are you a Foreigner? Or are you a new Role Holder? You're dressed like the workers here, except your skirt is shorter."

"Everyone calls me that, so I do believe I am. And stop looking at my skirt. I just work here, starting yesterday."

Ace laughed and grabbed her arm, tugging her forward, "Just my luck! I was kind of wishing for a traveling partner again! C'mon! C'mon! Let's go to the Clock Tower! I wanna show you off to Julius."

Before Sonya could process anything, she found herself being dragged out of the park by Ace.

"HEY! HALP ME! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!"

"Aw~ So mean! I'm your new friend, Sonya!"

"Oh, okay…. HALP! I'M BEING FRIEND-NAPPED!"

* * *

After what seemed like hours, when it was just seven minutes, Sonya had completely forgotten about being friend-napped and was chatting away with Ace, telling him the spooky story of _Abandoned By Disney_.

_"...First sitting up, then climbing to its feet, the Mickey Mouse costume... or whoever was inside of it, stood there at the center of the room, its fake face just starting directly at me as I mumbled "No..." over and over and over..._

_With shaking hands, a violently thrashing heart, and legs that had once again turned to jelly, I managed to lift the camera and aim it at the opposite creature now quietly sizing me up._

_The digital camera's screen displayed only dead pixels in the shape of the thing. It was a perfect silhouette of the Mickey costume. As the camera moved in my unsteady hands, the dead pixels spread, marring the screen wherever Mickey's outline moved to._

_Then the camera died. Went blank and quiet and... broken._

_I raised my eyes once again to the Mickey Mouse costume._

_"Hey," it said in a hushed, perverted, but perfectly executed Mickey Mouse voice, "Wanna see my head come off?"_

_It started to pull at its own head, working its clumsy, glove-clad fingers around its neck with clawing, impatient movements similar to a wounded man trying to pull himself free of a predator's jaws..._

_As it worked its digits into its neck... so much blood..._

_So much thick, chunky, yellow blood..._

_I turned away as I heard a sickening tearing of cloth and flesh... only cared about getting away. Above the doorway out of this room, I saw the final message clawed into the metal with bone or fingernails..._

_"_**ABANDONED BY GOD**_"_

Sonya recite the passage of the story she knew by memory ominously, only to notice that Ace kept the smile on his face through the whole thing. She tried to continue before giving up. "Aw, you're no fun! I can't keep being scary when you're just smiling."

Ace never faltered, "I was enjoying the story! Except I have no idea what Mickey Mouse looks like or what a Disney is."

"I don't think it matters if you know it or not, but actually enjoying the creepiness of the story," Sonya chirps as she yawned, "And we were almost done with the story."

"Really? What happens?"

"You ruined the mood, Ace." Sonya said before looking around. Where were they? Where was this Clock Tower? "Ace, where are we?"

No answer.

"Ace?" Nothing. "Ace?!" Nada. "ACE?!" Sonya whipped around, seeing an outline popping in and out of where he used to stand. He was gone! He left her! Sonya patted around her pockets before gasping. "HE TOOK THE POPCORN! I'LL STARVE!"

After two minutes of trying to calm herself down, Sonya found a nice boulder and sat down on it. If she wasn't wearing a skirt, she would have curled up into a little ball. "What do I do? I'm lost, a little hungry, and despite wearing this blazer and scarf, I'm cold. HOLY CRAP, I'M COLD!"

"Onee-chan?"

Sonya jumped off the boulder and looked over, seeing Dee and Dum carrying their axes. Even though sharp weapons frightened Sonya, she began crying tears of joy, "Oh…gosh! Dee…! Dum…! I'm so glad to see you..!"

Dee and Dum exchanged glances, not knowing why their precious big sister was crying tears. Wait…is she crying tears of joy? And she said she was glad to see them! Without hesitating, they ran to her, turning their axes into guns and shoving them into their pockets, glomping her.

"Onee-chan! It's okay! We're here for you!" They snuggled against her, grinning. Their onee-chan smelled like popcorn!

"Waaah! Onee-chan is so happy! She's found salvation!" Sonya babbled through tears, the three never noticing Blood and Elliot approaching.

Blood stared at the Foreigner, seeing her hug his gatekeepers tightly. The tears in her face didn't suit her. Well, he didn't know what was making her cry, but he didn't like that. He smacked the bottom of his cane onto the ground, making a loud sound, attracting the trio's attention. "I see the young lady is sobbing her pretty little eyes out and clinging onto my gatekeepers for dear life. Why is that?"

"I was abaaaadoned! Right after I was friend-napped too!" Sonya explained fretfully as she wiped her tears away. Blood grimaced. Ugh, she was dressed up almost like Mary. The belt around her slim hips had those stupid horses, too.

"What? Who friend-napped my scarf buddy?!" Elliot demanded as he pulled out his pirate pistol. He still had no clue about the scarf buddy rules, but had to admit… Hey, the Foreigner and himself wear scarves!

"Ace…and he stole my popcorn! I'm going to starve…! No, we're all going to starve!" Sonya cried as Elliot cursed under his breath. Next time he sees Ace, he was going to put a bullet hole in that knight for this. "Where are we anyways? Are you guys lost, too?"

Blood could only chuckle. This girl was amusing. "No, the gate to my home is ten steps away." He pointed over to the left and Sonya looked to the direction he was pointing at, seeing a massive gate.

"Oh. I…didn't see that."

Elliot sighed, "Of course not, you keep blabbering about popcorn and stuff."

Dee and Dum stuck their tongue out at Elliot before holding Sonya's hand, "Hey, heeeey! Onee-chan! Wanna come over? We have food!"

Sonya brightened, "And popcorn?!"

"Yeah, and food!"

She cheered, swinging them both around like they were actually siblings. "That sounds great! I can't wait! Popcorn~ Popcorn!" And soon, she was following after Elliot and Blood, swinging her hands that held the boys' hands. "Popcorn~ Popcorn~"

Blood kept his eyes on her short skirt. His sea foam eyes stared as that black and blue diamond patterned skirt swished around her thighs. Twirling. Never riding up. It was mocking him, in a way. Blood swallowed hard as she stopped abrubtly, her skirt flattening down. Dang. Blood kept his cool and tilted his hat down, hearing Elliot sigh loudly.

Elliot groaned when Sonya kept chanting popcorn, "What's your obsession with popcorn anyways? You reek of them!"

Sonya gave him the most serious face possible, "I punched a popcorn maker and it almost drowned me in popcorn! Cheese flavored, Elliot! Cheese-flavored!

Blood had to control himself from laughing. A Foreigner almost drowned in popcorn after punching a popcorn maker? This girl…this girl was simply…

Interesting.

* * *

~Extra~

Ace stretched as he stood in front of the Castle of Hearts. "Whoops! That shortcut I took didn't take us to the Clock Tower at all~ Haha, hey~ Wanna come inside? Eh? Oi, Sonya. Say something~, I don't like being ignored—"

No one was with him. Ace blinked before smiling. Well, he did take that shortcut unexpectedly.

…

…

"Haha, Sonya, you got lost~ Now I gotta find you, silly girl~."

You never learn, Ace.

~~ (To be Continued) ~~

* * *

**Reaper. death**: Sorry for the long wait! I was sooo busy with sleeping and roleplaying with some friends. Yeah, I know, that's no excuse. I'm sort of lazy~

But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will try to get the next one out as soon as I can! Until then, ciao~

And if anyone wants to know why Sonya can see ghosts, she's in this other story I'm writing. It's called "I Don't Believe!" Check it out!


End file.
